Nuzlocke - Geas: Blue Storm
by Dilasc
Summary: One stormy night changed Albert's life forever. All he knows is that a shadowy mind speaker with a spoon has told him to take up a Pokemon... and find him.
1. A Dark And Stormy Night

The howling winds of the blackened sky almost felt like a dark omen of dreadful times. Hurricane Lamarck was thrashing the coast, and the citizens of Kanto knew best to stay indoors. On this day of all days, Albert Whisker should have heeded that advice.

The turbulent forces kicked up, leaving Albert nearly incapable making forward progress. The city was so close! He was almost there... miles did not even need to be used to measure his distance. He was almost at the safe house. There was little doubt he could find shelter there.

Harsh rain pelted him relentlessly as a powerful gust hoisted him into the air and chucked him several yards backwards in a deepening puddle of mud. Debris flew about him. Swirls of wind kicked up mud and the land looked like picturesque darkness only marred by the bright colors of distant city lights… yet even those began to join the eternal pitch as there wasn't any doubt that power was failing all over the country. As he tried to stand, a tree fell nearby him: it made no sound, only its tiny tremor and hulking appearance that was not there before let Albert know that it had indeed fallen. His scream of fear and anguish was drowned in the roar of the winds just like the tree's had been. This was nature at its cruelest.

Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet, struggling against the wind. As he regained his footing, a shadow passed in front of his vision. Amongst the dark of the evening, the creature looked like a shadow. All he could see was a black silhouette of a humanoid creature holding what appeared to be an equaled shadowed spoon. As it seemingly stood face to face with Albert, it spoke, its voice hollowed and piercing every cranny of his mind, "You are the only one who can save them. You are the only one who can save… me!" The last thing Albert saw was a pair of bright blue eyes. Then… nothing!

The shadow of a spoon wielding beast narrowed its glowing eyes, it spoke telepathically as its words reverberated through Albert's mind, "we shall be in… contact. Do well!" With that, a flash of light blinded the sky. Albert and the mysterious utensil holder were gone with nary a trace.


	2. Chapter One

The torrential rains had finally ended. It had seemed like days but at long last the nasty hurricane had cleared. Professor Samuel Oak sighed heavily as he surveyed the damage around suburban Pallet Town. All of the Pokémon he had were safely stored away in Pokéballs, but no doubt there'd be damage… lots of damage.

As the elder professor eyed the surrounding landscape, he saw plenty of fallen trees, toppled wires and even some loosed pieces from the local houses had made their way into his backyard. By far, the most peculiar sight to the erudite scientist was the fact that a child was lying face up in the mud. He looked like something out of a horror story: though his body was not mangled, with barely a scratch on it, he was caked head to toe in brown, drying mud. Everything he wore was currently of an indiscernible color save for that of wet dirt. He might as well be a mud monster.

As the old man watched him, he noticed the child's chest heave up and down, slowly but not erratically.

As he considered his actions, a raspy whisper chimed out from somewhere within his mind, 'he is unhurt.'

At his age, heavy lifting was to be avoided, but he figured he should clean this child up and get him inside. The man took action. Pulling a red and white ball from his pocket, he gave it a swift toss.

Emerging from a beam of red energy was a bovine with seemingly superlative strength. Its body was covered in thick muscles, which in turn were covered in light brown fur. Surrounding its face like a majestic mane was a darker shade of the same color which swayed lightly as it shook its head and stretched its once cramped body. Swaying behind it in no feasible pattern were three tails that ended in lightly bushy tips of some sort of cadet blue.

"Let's get him inside, Canbury," the man ordered. Listening, the bovine gently lowered its horned head and slowly inched it forward as Oak fed him feet first upon its head. As the bull slowly inched forward, using tender nudges to avoid gutting the unconscious boy upon its head as it hoisted him upwards. The professor provided support from the side to hold him in place, "something new everyday!"

As the three tailed bovine trotted inside, the Professor was left befuddled by the idea of the lost boy because he seemed so unrecognizable.

Time passed, and five hours later, the boy was no longer comatose. He was also rather scantily dressed. "Where am I?" he asked groggily as he shook his head, "what…" he looked downwards. These were not his clothes and this was not his couch, "Hello?" he asked again to the empty room.

He took a moment to gauge his surroundings. Wherever he was, it seemed like it belonged a decade ahead of its time. The machinery in the room suggested he were in some sort of scientific research lab. The machinery buzzed softly as tiny lights flickered in a grand spectrum of colors. In and of itself, this was a little disturbing to him, when the walls and tiled floors of the room were almost pure white.

The boy's heart rate went rapid as he eyed the door. He was dressed in naught but a white undershirt and boxers. The boy began to shake, stricken with fear as the empty room drove him to loneliness. It was at that point when an elderly man entered. His gait seemed strong for a man his age and his smile seemed genuine. His clothes were simple as well, with a pair of khakis and a purple shirt covered by a white overshirt, which almost appeared like a miniature version of a lab coat.

"Good morning," he said, his glimmering smile focused on the child, "it is good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

The boy hesitated for a moment but spoke, "well… I don't have amnesia so… wait," he gasped as he noticed the man's far too familiar face, "you're Professor Oak!"

The man smiled, almost beaming at the recognition. Not that being recognized was all that of a shock. He was one of the most revered names in Pokémon studies after all.

"I am indeed," replied the professor with a gleeful smile, "I am sorry for your inconvenience. Are you feeling alright?"

Albert shrugged, "I don't have amnesia, I don't feel queasy and I'm pretty sure I can move," he stated as he slowly rose to his feet. His face cringed as he spoke, trying his best to ensure the only thing to fall out of his mouth were actual words, "well, two out of three ain't bad."

As the professor swiftly tried to aid the boy, he stopped himself, instead unleashing a mighty belch, the kind that leaves the burning vomit flavored taste of acid reflux in the back of one's throat.

"Ach," he winced as he landed back down, "I need some water!"

Time passed as Albert's body regained a semblance of balance as his health recovered very quickly. He was up and about within the hour and when he was, he put on clean clothes he told the professor why he was here.

"Saffron?" the professor asked, "You're a good distance from home. Why were you out during…"

"My growlithe," the boy explained, "he'd gone missing and may have run off onto Route 10. I… I never found him. I…" he sighed, "the next thing I remember, I see a shadow jump at me wielding a spoon… I think. It talked to my mind."

"A kadabra?" Oak asked, wondering to himself why such a creature would be out and about.

Albert shook his head quickly, "don't those have mustaches?"

Professor Oak shrugged, his mind contemplating carefully, "they do, however…" he said, pulling out an old book from a nearby shelf. As he scanned the pages, he mumbled to himself.

"Uh, what…"

"Here it is," the professor proclaimed, showing him the picture. Albert recognized it as a Kadabra: its bronze colored lanky body and its fox-like features were undeniable. The spoon in its hand and its large bushy tail… hmm, he was sure if he remembered any tail, but it was of course, just a silhouette. This picture was unique however, because the kadabra was sitting back in what appeared to be a barbershop, its mustache clearly shaven off while it face twisted into a very proud smile.

"Wow!" Albert proclaimed in awe, "does it reg-"

"Rapidly!" the professor replied, "usually in about two weeks."

He shrugged, "I'm not sure why it sought me, and I barely remember what it said, but…" Albert sighed as he looked headed out of his resting room and into the lab proper. The sheer number of pokéballs was beyond a marvel for the average youth.

'You must have one,' a voice in his head demanded with almost shrill demonism.

Professor Oak was not surprised to see Albert's eyes were set on three, "haha," he chuckled lightly, "I hate to ruin the moment, but those are empty. I'm sorry Albert."

Albert sighed, "I know… I… I'll call my mom and go home."

'He must have one,' a whispery voice roared in Samuel's mind.

The professor spoke again, "wait until tomorrow. I could assign you a trainer license and give you a Pokémon then."

Albert smiled widely, "that sounds great! But… what if my parents don't like it?"

The professor smiled almost mischievously, "they should! It is, after all, going to escort you home… besides, it's not like they can stop you."

Albert's fourteen year old mind didn't even take a moment to think over any of the more complex applications of such words. He just smiled widely, glowing as he spoke. Were he to have glowed literally, he would have easily lit up the sky. Instead, reality grumbled back upon him, or rather, his stomach was needy. "How long have I been out for?"

"The storm ended yesterday," the professor replied, "it's the eleventh."

"But the storm happened on the ninth," Albert gasped, "I was unconscious for two days?"

"Apparently," the professor replied with a shrug, "we're lucky we even have power here."

The boy smiled as his stomach reminded him of that which mattered most. A scary realization entered his head, "I haven't eaten in over two days!"

'Feed him,' the voice whispered in the scientist's head.

As his eyes blinked rapidly, the professor nodded, "It's actually quite late. I believe my granddaughter Daisy is preparing dinner as we speak. Let's eat, and then call your parents."

"I'll eat whatever," Albert shrugged, his stomach rumbling its agreement. He followed the professor out of his lab.

Albert did not chat away this time. He was too lost in thought as he gazed over the horizon at what the professor proclaimed to be the legendary 'tall grass.' There were Pokémon within it, waiting for him to subjugate them into a powerful fighting force the likes of which Kanto had yet to see.

"Come on in," the Professor said warmly as he held the door open.

As Albert looked down the road, he could see the small plateau upon which stood the very lab he had just left. The house that Oak lived in betrayed his fame. It was small, albeit still taller than Albert's one story home back in Saffron. The walls were well furnished though Albert thought the white coloring, while drab, was fitting for a man in a lab coat: science was boring stuff after all.

As they stepped inside, a voice perked up, "hi grandpa," came the smooth sound of melted perfection. That, Albert guessed, was probably the voice of Daisy: he could listen to it forever. As he stepped inside, and he realized, she looked about a year older than him at most.

The way her green dress did little to hide developing curves and her light brown hair left Albert nearly hypnotized as it swayed about her. She looked at Albert with a warm smile and spoke again, "who might you be?"

Albert introduced himself, doing a move he felt like he'd regret forever: he bowed as though he were some sort of elegant gentleman. As he nervously regained composure, he inwardly cringed at himself for doing something so cheesy.

The professor excused himself to go to the bathroom, reminding both children of one very important fact of life: "Never eat raspberries!"

As Daisy giggled, his mind spoke again, 'she sure is cute.'

"Yes," he replied, causing Daisy to blink in confusion.

"I didn't say anything," Daisy replied confused.

"Oh," Albert replied, "I… I smelled sweet potatoes… or so I thought."

"You are correct," she replied with a smile, "I take it you like them."

Albert spoke nervously as he replied, "again, as I said, yes!"

Daisy smiled, "I see… well I'm still unused to portioned cooking for two," she explained, "my little brother Gary left on a journey yesterday."

"Oh…" Albert said, actually intrigued, "he has a pokémon?"

"Yes. I'm sure you'll run into him."

Albert looked confused, "you sound so certain."

"I sure am," Daisy replied, "the road out of town was blocked off by the storm. He won't have gotten far. He said he'd camp out if he'd have to."

"I see…" Albert replied, not sure what else to say.

"My brother's a bit stubborn like that," she finished, "oh… wait, I'm probably pouring too much information on."

"Uh, it's fine," Albert replied, enjoying the chat with someone as seemingly perfect as Daisy, "so I'm surprised you guys… uh," he thought for a second, "you don't get many visitors."

"Huh? Well no," Daisy stated, "Pallet is a quieter town, much unlike Saffron where you're from. Personally, I enjoy it, and can't see why anyone would come by anyway."

"To see you?" Albert blurted out before he could think.

"Me?" Daisy replied, a light fluster coming to her face. It wasn't the idea that Albert may have liked her; that didn't matter, it was the idea that she'd be worthy of attention, "wait, did you go to the Spring Pokémon Contest?" she asked, "I did win, but…"

"Erm," Albert began, "I meant the professor!" he corrected himself hastily.

"I see," she replied, still a bit flustered from the thought of praise she didn't feel she were worthy of, "well most often, visitors go to the lab. But you're lost, Mr. Whisker. I hope you have a safe journey home."

As the professor returned from the bathroom, he smiled, "kids! I think dinner is ready."

Albert wanted nothing more at that moment than to eat sweet potatoes until he turned into a Snorlax.


End file.
